


Tell Me What You Need

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Brian is great at taking care of his boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't come into work due to being sick, and Brian comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 whispered: Dan is really sick, holed up in his new home and Brian comes over to take care of him

“Hey man, I don’t think I can make it over today. I’m still not feeling that great,” Dan mumbled into the receiver, trying his best to ignore the headache that was starting to form from all the congestion.

“Alright, that’s fine. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Brian responded, a bit gravelly as it was still early in the morning.

“Yeah dude, I-” Dan was interrupted by a sneeze that shook his whole body, making him moan from the pain in his head.

He could hear Brian sigh and the faint sound of shuffling and keys being rattled, “I’m on my way.”

Dan tried to protest, but Brian had already hung up. He groaned softly and slid his phone onto the nightstand, lying back onto his bed and shutting his eyes. He had only gotten sick a day or so ago, but the effects were really taking its toll on him. There was a constant stinging around where he temples were, and his head felt like it had been filled with water, his muscles aching.

Minutes passed quietly and Dan had almost fallen asleep before he heard the door open then close again, footsteps heading towards his room. Once he sensed Brian was there, he opened an eye to peek at him briefly before wincing from the light.

He heard Brian shuffling and felt the man sit next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his arm. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Dan kept his eyes closed and frowned, “I don’t know, dude… my head hurts like hell.”

“Let me go grab you some medicine. Have you taken any yet?” Brian questioned softly.

Dan shook his head and Brian stood back up, leaving the room for a minute or so before coming back and sitting back down next to Dan.

“I need you so sit up a bit so you don’t choke, can you do that for me?” Brian placed a hand on Dan’s cheek gently and Dan flushed lightly.

“Yeah… I think so,” he mumbled, sitting up carefully. The light coming from the window still stung a bit, but he had to push through it.

Brian handed him a pill and some water, watching him carefully as he took it and glanced to Brian.

“Thanks dude,” Dan said, rubbing his head carefully.

“Lie down, I have one more thing for you,” Brian said and motioned Dan to lie back down. Dan raised an eyebrow questioningly, but complied anyway.

Once he was on his back again, he stared at Brian curiously as he pulled out what seemed to be a wet washcloth. “I know this might seem weird but it always helps me when I’m congested, and it feels good on your face.”

He placed it onto Dan’s face and Dan sighed happily, it was warm and felt nice, even if the headache hadn’t really started to go yet. The bed shifted a bit and Dan felt Brian move to his other side, sliding under the covers and snuggling into Dan’s side.

Dan blushed light and wrapped an arm around Brian hesitantly, “I don’t want you to get sick, man.”

Brian shook his head and nuzzles into Dan’s neck, “I’ll be fine. Plus, I have to make sure you don’t fall asleep on your back.” He pressed a kiss to Dan’s jaw and smirked as Dan flushed once again.

“Alright,” Dan mumbled, relishing in the feeling of Brian rubbing small circles into his side.

“Love you, Dan.”

Dan smiled warmly and ran a hand up and down Brian’s back, “Love you too, Bri.”


End file.
